


New Years Celebration

by JudeMathis



Series: Wattpad requests [3]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, New Year's Eve, Night, Party, request, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Ludger x Human Fem Rollo on the night before New Years





	

**Ludger's pov**

Christmas had passed as the gifts that had been wrapped get opened that day. This year had gone by pretty fast though as just yesterday it felt like it was just the beginning of the year. I let out a small breath getting off of the elevator heading to the apartment for the night. I had picked up a few things on the way though to have something to eat and drink for the celebration tonight. I opened the door sleeping my shoes off putting them in the corner

"I'm home."

Hearing the familiar patter of bare feet against the wood floor that was heading toward me at a fast pace. I counted to three before feeling a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist. I smiled lightly placing my hand on top of Rollo's head as she looked up at me 

"Hello Ludger!" 

I nodded while holding the bag up for her to see 

"I've brought some snacks and drinks tonight. Want to make them?" 

Rollo nodded as a smile appeared on her face 

"Yes Ludger, I'd love to!" 

I carried the bags to the kitchen letting Rollo make the decision on what we were going to watch for the night. She probably was going to decide that we would just watching our favorite movies or wait for the ball to drop at midnight. I worked on getting the snacks and drinks together leaving Rollo to the sitting arrangements in the living room. The TV was on the channel that would show the ball dropping once midnight hit. This place would of been filled with a few of our friends, but we weren't able to make plans for today. Rollo was a bit upset about it, but we were able to make plans to hang out tomorrow for a little while. 

I placed everything into bowls, cups and on the tray before bringing it to the living room. I smiled lightly at Rollo placing everything on the table before sitting down on the makeshift bed of blankets and pillows. This was our usual thing that we did each year for New Years and sometimes our friends are with us. I know that we are going to make plans with everyone for the next New Years. 

Rollo and I did play games for a few hours just being silly and having a lot of fun. Rollo had a smile on her face the entire time before we soon settled down an hour before midnight. I was starting to feel exhausted because of the busy day that I had. Hopefully, I don't drift off before the ball drops because Rollo wouldn't be very happy with me if I did. I don't know how much longer I would be able to stay awake though because of my exhaustion. 

My eyes soon flickered open as I felt some weight resting against my chest. I looked up at the TV seeing that it was about twenty minutes after the ball had dropped. I looked down at the weight that was on my chest seeing that Rollo had fallen asleep herself. It looks like we both failed with staying up before it turned midnight. Letting out a small breath, I pulled a blanket over us before turning the TV off. I cleaned the makeshift bed off before turning the light off to go back to sleep. 

Maybe we'll be able to stay up longer for the next New Years party. 

 


End file.
